Courtney Mallory Lawson Duenas
"Well this bites. Literally" "I never thought I'd feel so grossed out. I have no idea how Amelia can become a doctor. She'd have to deal with this stuff everyday." -Courtney Lawson DremarCatcha Overview Appearance: Skin: Tan Eyes: long lashed, brown. Height: "5'6" Age: 23 Hair: Down to mid back, dark brown curls. Clothing: She wears tops with lots of room and jogging pants. Her shoes are usually sturdy enough to make her feet not hurt. Personality & Bio: Personality: Calm, Dedicated, Hard-working, Knows her limits, Organized, Tidy Bio Courtney loves food, cooking and eating it. She enjoys lounging around with a good book. She is madly in love with her husband and would do anything for him and her children. They mean the world to her. Family is everything. She's quite close with her parents as is her son who happens to be their favourite (only) little Nieto (Grandson). Pre-Apocalypse After finding out she was pregnant, Tobias Duenas decided to marry Courtney Lawson. They'd decided to start a family together. The two had a small ceremony in Spain and months later after giving birth to their first son Cristian, they decided to reside in Spain. Soon after living there for at least two months, Courtney found out she was expecting another child. Wanting to be with her family and raise the children in her home town the family packed and left back to Courtney's home town. Tobias Took a job at the local fire fighter station where he began training right off the bat to save people and be the hero he always dreamt of being. Courtney opened her own small restaurant. She spent most of her time being a momma to Cristian while also a soon to be momma to another little one and also juggling the restaurant. The restaurant was her life long dream. She'd actually assumed she'd have started the restaurant before she had kids but surprises aren't too surprising any more. While her chaotic life got crazier and busier in the next few months, added to that was the fact that she'd visited the doctor to find out her soon to be born child was also a boy. Knowing she wouldn't be able to juggle two kids and the restaurant, Courtney as owner of the restaurant decides to upgrade her trust worthy childhood friend Jarrod to run the show for awhile. Courtney of course stops by almost all the time to see how smoothly things are running and to help pick up groceries that are needed or to say hello to customers. Post-Apocalypse Chapter one: Courtney and Amelia decide to have a lunch date at Amelia's house. Courtney always thought Amelia would be lonely home alone so being the only good chef in the family, she takes it upon herself to make sure her sister gets a good meal and socialization once in awhile. Amelia drives over to pick Courtney and Cristian up, knowing its safer for Courtney not to drive so close to her due date. The three of them go to Amelia's apartment where they decide its best for them to go out for fast food. Halfway to the restaurant Courtney starts having contractions. Amelia pulls over and dials the hospital. She gets no answer and no dial tone. Courtneys contractions reduce signalling the baby is coming very soon. Amelia helps her sister out of the vehicle and grabs baby Cristian. The three of them make their way into the nearest building with cristians baby bag, which turns out to be an open 24/7 shop. The woman behind the counter runs over to them showing that she also is pregnant. Amelia tells her whats happening. The woman who is quite understanding helps them into the back room. Courtney's contractions speed up and Amelia gives the woman directions to help her give birth to Coutneys baby. Within the next hour they have the baby out and focus on helping Courtney. Before passing out she names him Benjamin. Amelia cuts the babys cord and begins washing him off. Courtney grabs a small outfit out of the baby bag to make sure Benjamin is covered. Not even a second later theres a constant knocking in the front. Amelia signals the woman who tells them her name is Liz to stay with Courtney. Amelia walks up to the front to find people banging their bodies against the glass. These people are covered with blood especially their mouths. Things just got a little weird. Amelia grabs Courtneys phone and sends a text to her husband. He sends a quick reply back that these people are all over the city and that he's on his way. Family & Relationships Family Mother: Gwen Lawson Father: Harper Lawson Sister(s): Amelia Lawson (26), Kaitlynn Lawson (17) Nephew/ Nieces: Cristian (8months), Benjamin (on the way/ new born) Other(s): Tobias Duenas (Brother-in-law) Friends & other Best friend: Jarrod Antle Frenemy: other: Kellan MaCabee (hot neighbour) Goals # To find shelter for her children. # To find her husband and family. # To find a safe place for everyone during the apocalypse. Ect Weapon: N/a Carried items: A bag full of baby supplies. A diaper bag. Vehicle: Aunt Amelia's Hummer H3 Ect: Cell phone. Later Weapon: Mace, Taser Carried items: A bag full of supplies, diaper bags Vehicle: Aunt Amelia's Hummer H3. Vehicle items: tents, pans/pots, canned food. Bags of clothes. Ect: Flashlight, lighter, matches, binoculars, candles Category:Character